Susan Vaill
Susan Vaill was a director, editor, and assistant editor on Grey's Anatomy. She also edited Seattle Grace: Message of Hope and directed and produced Seattle Grace: On Call. Career Director *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2012-2015) *''Seattle Grace: On Call'' (2009-2010) *''Valette (short)'' (2002) Producer *''Seattle Grace: On Call'' (2009-2010) *''Valette (short)'' (2002) *''Pigeon (short)'' (2002) *''Thunderbird (short)'' (2001) *''Coming Home (short)'' (2000) Editor *''This is Us'' (2018-2019) *''Lodge 49'' (2019) *''How May We Hate You?'' (2018) *''Me, Myself and I'' (2017-2018) *''Doubt'' (2017) *''Drew'' (2016) *''Grandfathered'' (2015-2016) *''A Sort of Homecoming'' (2015) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-2015) *''California Winter'' (2012) *''Seattle Grace: Message of Hope'' (2010) *''Huge'' (2010) *''Legend of Billy Fail'' (2009) *''Army Wives'' (2008) *''Grey's Anatomy: Come Rain or Shine'' (2007) *''Finding Shangri-La'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Every Moment Counts'' (2006) *''Women with Altitude: Mind Over Mountains'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Complications of the Heart'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Under Pressure'' (2006) *''Save Me (short)'' (2006) *''Valette (short)'' (2002) Assistant Editor *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''Identity Theft'' (2004) *''Suburban Madness'' (2004) *''The Last Samurai'' (2003) *''Pandemic: Facing AIDS (mini-series documentary)'' (2003) *''A Boy's Life (documentary)'' (2003) *''Rudy: The Rudy Giuliani Story'' (2003) *''The Wilde Girls'' (2001) Directed Episodes Grey's Anatomy Seattle Grace: On Call *Part 4 *Part 5 *Part 6 Season 8 *If Only You Were Lonely Season 10 *We Gotta Get Out of This Place Season 11 *Don't Dream It's Over Edited Episodes Grey's Anatomy Season 2 *Make Me Lose Control (co-edited with Victor DuBois) *Into You Like a Train *Thanks for the Memories *Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer *Break on Through *What Have I Done to Deserve This? *The Name of the Game *Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response Season 3 *Time Has Come Today *Oh, the Guilt *Staring at the Sun *Six Days, Part 1 *Six Days, Part 2 *Drowning on Dry Land *My Favorite Mistake *The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 *Didn't We Almost Have It All? Season 4 *Let the Truth Sting *Kung Fu Fighting *Crash Into Me, Part 1 *The Becoming *Freedom, Part 1 (co-edited with Edward Ornelas) *Freedom, Part 2 (co-edited with Edward Ornelas) Season 5 *Here Comes the Flood *Life During Wartime *In the Midnight Hour *Sympathy for the Devil *Before and After *Stand By Me *What a Difference a Day Makes Season 6 *Goodbye *Invasion *Invest in Love *Blink *Valentine's Day Massacre *Push *Hook, Line and Sinner Season 7 *With You I'm Born Again *Can't Fight Biology *That's Me Trying *Adrift and at Peace *Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) *Not Responsible *Song Beneath the Song *I Will Survive Season 8 *Free Falling *What is It About Men *Put Me In, Coach *Suddenly *If/Then *Support System *Let the Bad Times Roll *Flight (co-edited with Joe Mitacek) Season 9 *Going, Going, Gone *Bad Blood *This is Why We Fight *Can't Fight This Feeling *Do You Believe in Magic Season 10 *Seal Our Fate *Puttin' on the Ritz *Thriller *Somebody That I Used to Know *Take It Back *I'm Winning *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Season 11 *Puzzle With a Piece Missing *Only Mama Knows *Could We Start Again, Please? *The Bed's Too Big Without You *Staring at the End (with Stacy Katzman) Specials *Under Pressure *Complications of the Heart *Every Moment Counts *Come Rain or Come Shine: From Grey's Anatomy to Private Practice Webisodes *Seattle Grace: Message of Hope External Links * Category:Crew Category:Directors